The Bomb
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Johnny Gage and Dr. Brackett are trapped in an office building when a bomb goes off! Now Roy DeSoto as well as the rest of Station 51 must find their friends while trying to keep the chaos under control. But not all the damage is physical.
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"I can't believe we got called in for _that_." Johnny Gage was obviously irritated as he packed up the drug box and addressed his waiting partner and friend.

"I know what you mean partner," Roy DeSoto took the box from Johnny and stood upright. "but we don't know if it's going to be a 'junk call' or not until after we arrive on the scene."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish there was a way to sort out the junk from the legit calls."

"Well, if you figure it out don't keep it to yourself."

"Right..."

Roy began walking down the hallway with the equipment in hand while Johnny took a final sweep of the room in the tall office building. The duo had been dispatched to the scene under the assumption that a man was having a heart attack. As it turned out the man was just fine, and trying avoid some jail time for embezzlement. Unfortunately for him, the officers who were there to take the man into custody made sure the two best paramedics in the county were called in as well. The man's scheme was promptly exposed and he was bitterly escorted out of the building in cuffs.

As Johnny retrieved his H.T. from the ground before exiting the building he spied a young intern struggling to slide the desks that had been hastily pushed aside when the 'man in question' went down, back into their proper places. "Hey?"

"Who? Me?" The intern looked up surprised as the paramedic addressed him casually.

"Yeah. Uh, did you know that guy was a little... shady?" Johnny grabbed a hold of the other side of the desk to help the intern as he asked about their junk call victim.

"To be honest," the intern replied humbly. "I just started here two weeks ago. But I got a bad vibe from him from the start."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard that he was going to get fired last week and after that he kept going on and on saying that this entire company would 'pay'. Every time he muttered something about it he got this weird look in his eye. Gave me the creeps!"

"Did... Did he do anything?" Johnny asked next as he and the intern put the dusk back down on the ground.

"Not that I know of."

* * *

As Roy exited the elevator into the lobby he unexpectedly bumped into Doctor Kelly Brackett who was on his way up. "Hey Doc. What're you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Roy." Dr. Brackett was just as surprised to see Roy as Roy was to see him. "I have to take care of some insurance forms, the only way I could get it done was to sacrifice my lunch break. What about you?"

"False alarm on the 9th floor."

Brackett just smirked. "I'd rather deal with a false alarm than an actual emergency."

"Except when it takes away valuable personnel from the public."

"Yeah." Brackett stepped into the elevator. "Well, I'm going up to the 9th floor myself. If I see your partner I'll send him your way."

"Thanks. See ya' later." Roy exited the building and placed the equipment in their proper compartments in the Squad before calling into dispatch to clear the scene.

* * *

Johnny had finished talking with the intern and was heading toward the elevator himself when Dr. Brackett rounded the corner. "Hey Johnny, I heard you guys had a real 'tough call'." He teased playfully.

"Yeah, it's getting harder and harder to let those people go without sticking them with a needle at least once." He shook his head with bemusement. "I hope they didn't bring you in for back up!" He joked back.

Brackett chuckled as he passed by Johnny, heading toward the office at the end of the hallway. "If it's any consolation I have a mound of paperwork to deal with."

"A little."

"I saw Roy heading out. Hopefully today won't get _too_ crazy."

"Yeah, here's to hoping." Johnny continued on his way to the elevator, waving to Brackett over his shoulder as continued down the hallway.

* * *

Roy was sitting in the driver's side of the Squad parked out front. He glanced down at his watch and then looked up at the tall office building. "C'mon Johnny, where are you?"

A sudden, violent blast of sound and smoke shook the block as the office building exploded into a ball of fire. Bits of metal, concrete and glass rained down onto the sidewalk as pedestrian's ran for cover, their arms protecting their heads and faces as they fled from the chaos.

Once the air came to a still Roy exited the Squad with caution and surveyed the scene. Instinctively he reached back in the squad, clicked on the radio and called into dispatch. "Squad 51, building explosion at Western Q. Enterprises; 4061 Main Street. Request Engine 51 to join Squad 51 already at scene."

_'Squad 51, 10-4_.'

Roy barely heard the acknowledgement over the commotion. He walked over to the compartment that housed his and Johnny's turn-out gear. After he pulled his coat free he saw Johnny's laying right next it. A pit formed in his stomach as it dawned on him that Johnny was still in the building when it exploded.

_**...to be continued...**_


	2. Trapped

Police and Engine sirens began blaring loudly in all directions as emergency crews went into action. The sound intensified as the vehicles drew closer and closer to the heavily damaged building. Roy finished pulling on his gear from the Squad and surveyed the scene. A security guard working for the office building came staggering out of the lobby, he was coughing and covered in dust.

"Hey!" Roy grabbed a hold of the guard's shoulders to steady him before leading him to the sidewalk. "Are you injured?"

"No-" The guard coughed suddenly then continued to speak. "No, I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you need me to do?" He coughed again as the thick dust and smoke began choking the air.

"Get everyone away from the building and keep anyone who is _not_ in uniform from going back in."

"Got it."

A police car came to a halt at the corner of the street, parking opposite side of the street of the Squad. Soon Engine 51 pulled up the same street and positioned itself near the rear of the Squad. Captain Hank Stanley saw Roy already at the scene and was relieved to know that he escaped the blast, but when he couldn't find Johnny his heart immediately sank. The idea of any of his men being injured, or worse; killed, in the line of duty was his greatest fear as a captain.

"Roy, what the hell happened?" Captain Stanley addressed the paramedic as the rest of the engine crew began running lines to the curb.

"I don't know Cap." Roy looked up at the building, noting that the 7th floor seemed to be the epicenter of the explosion. "I was sitting in the Squad when the building blew."

"Where's Johnny?"

Roy swallowed nervously. "I think... I think he was still in the building."

"Damn. Do you know where?"

At that innocent question, Roy felt sick. "He was on the ninth floor last I saw him."

"So he could be anywhere between the lobby and the ninth floor." Stanley also looked up at the crumbling building. "Do you have any idea how many people may still be trapped inside?"

Roy looked at his captain while trying to hide the fear in his eyes. "The building was mostly emptied because of our earlier call, but at least two are inside for sure."

"Johnny is one of those two, do you know who's the other?"

"Dr. Brackett."

* * *

Awakened by his own harsh coughing fit, Dr. Brackett struggled to focus his vision through the smoke, dust clouds and suddenly dimmed lighting. He tried to sit up but a large piece of fallen debris was holding him down. The offending object was wooden framing that had been dislodged from the interior of a wall when the explosion tore through the building from two floors below. Careful not to put his hands on any loose nails or jagged edges Dr. Brackett gripped the frame and lifted up from his abdomen and legs and hefted it to his side with a firm throw. Freed from the debris he rolled onto his stomach from his back and coughed a little more as he pushed himself up from the littered floor to sit on his knees.

Bit of broken white and gray plaster blanketed the floor like freshly fallen snow. The ceiling lights were out, broken bulbs would occasionally spark emitting a weak glow. Loose wires dangled from holes in the ceiling, while support beams jutted out awkwardly from the walls and ceilings, and punctured the destabilized floor. Entire sections of the walls and ceiling had been blown apart and now barred passage down the hallway greatly limiting much movement.

Careful to maneuver through the labyrinth of destruction, Brackett found a relatively opened area amongst the carnage. He called out for help between coughs.

"Can anyone hear me?" No response. He banged on a cleared section of wall with the palm of his hand. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello?" Another, unfamiliar voice called out from further down the hall. "Hey! I can hear you!"

"Over here! I'm over here." Brackett continued to bang on the wall, leading the other man to his location.

Through the swirling dust a young man emerged, the same intern that Johnny had encountered earlier in the day. "What happened?" He asked as he approached Dr. Brackett.

"I don't know. Are you injured? I'm a doctor, I can help."

"No, no. I'm going to be all bruised up tomorrow but I'm okay. You don't look so good though."

Brackett looked down at himself, paying no mind to any personal bodily harm. His clothing was a little torn and very dirty, it was a small stain of blood on his left arm caught his attention. He unbuttoned his dress shirt to examine the wound, a long deep cut extended from the top of his shoulder halfway down his bicep. It was bleeding slowly, seeping through the fabric of his two shirts.

"Nothing a few stitches won't take care of. Look, we need to get out of here _fast_. Can you find us a way out?"

"I doubt it." He motioned toward the obstructed hallway behind Dr. Brackett. "That was the only way out. Both the elevator and the stairs are that way."

"Maybe if we-" Brackett had turned to look at the mess of debris that blocked their exit when something unusual caught his eye. "Is that..." There was something odd partially buried beneath the debris pile. He moved cautiously but swiftly for a closer look and his heart sank as reality hit him, it was a person's arm.

Brackett grabbed a hold of the arm and found a rapid pulse. "They're alive!" He announced with mild relief. Moving a few boards and sheets of drywall to the side, he uncovered the victim's bloodied face. "Johnny!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	3. Rescued

Dr. Brackett began to strategically unbury Johnny from the debris, he was careful not to step on Johnny or jostle him as he proceeded.

Johnny was laying on his back, small cuts marred his face and neck covering him in his own blood. After removing a large piece of plywood that had been covering Johnny's torso Brackett saw a large blood stain on the front of the downed man's shirt. Holding his breath Brackett kneeled down next to the injured medic to unfasten the torn, stained blue uniform shirt and lift away the bloodied white t-shirt beneath. There was a large gaping wound in Johnny's abdomen. It was apparent that pieces of lumber that had been blown loose by the explosion had struck Johnny, easily and forcefully cutting into his unprotected body.

Brackett pressed his fingers against the unconscious man's neck. His pulse was too rapid, and his breathing was just as rapid but shallow. The intern just stood in silent shock at the gruesome sight unfolding before him.

Grabbing Johnny's hand Brackett issued a verbal command. "Johnny? Squeeze my hand." No response came from the injured man. "C'mon Johnny, squeeze my hand!" The paramedic's grip remained limp in his friend's hand. "Just hold on, I'm going to get you out of here."

Brackett returned his attention to the devastating injury. The wound was already wide enough that he could see the full extent of the damage; Johnny was bleeding heavily into his abdomen. Brackett took off his dress shirt and wiped his dirtied hands on his mostly clean white shirt beneath. He looked over at the intern who was still scared stiff. "Come here, I need your help."

The intern moved slowly but did as he was asked. "I don't... I don't know what... to do."

"I do." Brackett reassured as he used his thumb and forefinger to stem the largest bleed in Johnny's abdomen. "I need something to tie this off. Shoelace?"

"Uh..." The intern really didn't know what to say but he obediently unfastened the lace on his left shoe and handed it to Brackett.

"Wipe your hands clean, I need to you to put your fingers exactly where mine are."

"I can't... I can't-" He stammered with fear at the very thought of putting his hand inside another person's broken body.

"Yes you can!" Brackett responded firmly with nonaggression. "He needs your help, and so do I."

"Okay... Okay!" The intern held his breath as he did as he was instructed. Once he had his fingers in place he turned his face away, fighting back his building nausea as he struggled to keep himself from fleeing with sickened terror.

"Good." Brackett proceeded to rip a swatch of clean fabric from his shirt. He used it as a makeshift bandage over the bleed and tied the shoelace around the fabric to hold it in place. "Okay, slowly release your grip."

As the intern retracted his hand Brackett eyed the wound making sure the bleeding was under control. The bandage was in fact working, he sighed in relief and kept his eye on the sight of the bleed.

"It's holding." Brackett removed his dress shirt entirely and draped it over Johnny's abdomen to keep the wound covered.

"Wow... How did you know what to do?"

"Like I said before, I'm a doctor. Dr. Brackett."

"Dave. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Listen Dave, we need to get him out of here soon. Find something and bang on the walls, let someone know we're in here."

"Right!" Dave was very happy to get away from the brutal scene. He grabbed a hunk of metal piping that was sticking through a nearby wall and proceeded to rap it against the other walls and call out for help.

Brackett kept his fingers on Johnny's neck to monitor his pulse. He put his free hand around Johnny's head to try and keep his neck stable. "Just hold on a little longer, Johnny." He didn't like how fast Johnny was breathing but amidst all the chaos was grateful to see him breathing at all. "Hold on."

* * *

Captain Stanley was studying the blueprints for the office building that had been provided to him by the security guard. "Okay... Chet, Marco!" Both engineers approached their captain. "There's a staircase in the North Eastern corner of the building, start a sweep and mark the cleared rooms. Roy said both Johnny and Dr. Brackett were inside when the building exploded. They're most likely trapped between the lobby and ninth floor."

"Right Cap." Marco acknowledged his captain and secured his air mask. Chet followed his colleague into the ruined structure to begin the agonizing search and rescue.

From the other side of the Squad Roy had been ordered to set up triage to treat the victims caught in the blast. But with other stations also responding to the scene Roy knew that the triage center was merely a distraction. It was supposed to keep his mind off of Johnny and Dr. Brackett. It wasn't working.

When the last of the smoke inhalation victims had been treated and taken to the hospital with another Squad, Roy's eyes returned to the building and focused on the black smoke billowing from the seventh floor. "Johnny... You better be okay, I don't think I could work with anyone else. Hell, with the luck we've been having all day today I'd probably get stuck with Brice. Again."

Captain Stanley saw the concern in Roy's eyes. He put a reassuring hand on his worried paramedic's shoulder. "You know Johnny better than anyone else. Do you really think an explosion would be enough to keep a man _that stubborn_ down?" He tried to sound jovial but couldn't keep his tone light enough. His own worry was evident and mounting.

Roy shook his head. "He isn't stubborn, he's willful. But I don't think even Johnny's will is fire proof."

* * *

Dave had been banging on the walls and calling for help nonstop for almost fifteen minutes. His voice was becoming hoarse from strain but he didn't stop.

Dr. Brackett picked Johnny's hand up from the floor and held it tightly again. "Johnny? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Still no response. "Damn. Come on Johnny, don't give up."

"Hello?!" Dave continued to call out loudly, his voice echoing eerily off the surrounding debris. He coughed as black powder rained down from the ceiling onto his face.

"Dave, you okay?" Brackett was trying to keep his voice calm as he kept his focus on both Johnny and Dave.

"Yeah, I just got some dust caught in my throat." He cleared his throat and coughed a little more. "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello?!"

Another voice from beyond the debris barricade in the hall finally responded. "Hey! We can hear you! This is the fire department, keep making noise!"

_'Thank God_.' Brackett thought to himself.

A beam of white light shone into the room through a small gap in the debris.

"We're here!" Dave yelled out as he approached the flashlight.

"Okay, move back. How many are in there with you?" Marco Lopez asked loudly.

"Three! Myself, a doctor and a paramedic."

"Is anyone injured?"

"Yeah, the paramedic is. BAD."

"How bad?"

Dr. Brackett answered on Dave's behalf. "He's in critical condition. We're going to need a backboard, a C-collar and a heavy pressure bandage before we even try to move him."

"Right..." Marco sounded worried. He glanced at Chet over his shoulder who promptly descended the freshly cleared stairs to get the required equipment.

* * *

Roy spotted Chet exiting the building and heading toward the Squad, his head hung low. He knew from he look on his face that something terrible had happened.

"Chet? Is it Johnny?"

"Yeah, Roy." He was gathering the equipment together as he replied solemnly. "Dr. Brackett said... Johnny's in critical condition."

Roy felt the color drain from his face. "Damn."

_**...to be continued...**_


	4. The Longest Ride

Marco had been clearing away the wall of debris that blocked the hallway while Chet returned to the Squad to retrieve proper equipment. With a large gap now at the top of the wall, Chet was able to slip the backboard, C-collar and pressure bandage through the hole and into Dave's hands. He brought the equipment over to Dr. Brackett who was still kneeling over Johnny.

"Here. What do you want me to do?" Dave was feeling a little braver and wanted to help as much as he could.

"Put your hands where mine are to keep his head and neck steady." Brackett grabbed a hold of the C-collar and properly placed it around Johnny's neck. "Okay, hand me that bandage. Tear open the plastic bag but don't touch the bandage inside. It's sterilized."

"Okay." Using his teeth Dave tore open the plastic and held the sterilized bandage in the opened packaging until Brackett asked or it.

Dr. Brackett had pulled his shirt from Johnny's abdomen to reexamine the wound beneath. The bleeding had slowed considerably but there was still much internal damage that required immediate medical treatment. He held out his hand and Dave gave him the bandage. The white gauze quickly turned red as Brackett applied it to the massive injury. A small roll of medical adhesive accompanied the bandage in its bag, and using the tape Brackett was able to secure the thick rectangular bandage to Johnny's undamaged skin before draping his shirt back over the injury site.

Marco and Chet had finally removed the entire wall of debris. The two firefighters walked into the room to assist their downed colleague and the good doctor.

"Doc?" Chet had a difficult time seeing his friend/rival so broken and still on the dirty ground. "Is he...?"

"He's holding his own." Brackett's tone was unemotional and mono. "Keep him as flat as possible while lifting him onto the backboard."

"Lift him? Wouldn't it be easier to 'log-roll' him onto the backboard?" Chet asked curiously.

"Normally yes, but he's suffered blunt force trauma to his abdomen. Any unnecessary movement could cause further internal damage."

"Okay." Chet accepted Brackett's logic and followed the instructions without fail.

He put his hands beneath Johnny's shoulders while Marco grabbed a hold of his legs. After Brackett and Dave secured Johnny's back and torso with their hands the four men moved in unison to gently place Johnny's onto the awaiting backboard. Securing the straps over Johnny's prone form, Chet and Marco picked up the backboard at either end and made their way for the exit.

Dr. Brackett and Dave followed close behind their rescuers in silent step.

* * *

Roy was still waiting anxiously outside the building. He stood next to the Squad with his eyes fixed on the acrid smoke that had only recently begun to thin, turning more gray than black.

An ambulance had been called to the scene and was on stand-by, set specifically to transport both Johnny and Brackett to the hospital. The attendants wheeled the gurney from the back of the ambulance and set it next to the makeshift triage center.

Captain Stanley was standing at the exit to the building waiting for his men to emerge from the carnage. He was unsure of what to expect. The H.T. in his hand suddenly clicked to life with a static-filled voice belonging to a crew member from Station 8.

'_51 successfully extricated three victims from the ninth floor. Now exiting building from the South_.'

With confirmation that his crew was on their way out, Stanley released the breath he was unaware that he had been holding. He turned his attention back to Roy.

"Roy?" He approached his paramedic who was statuesque and returned his reassuring hand to Roy's shoulder. "They're on their way out."

"Yeah, I heard..." He was holding his own H.T. in white knuckle grip.

"It's going to be okay."

Roy didn't respond, he only focused on the distant doorway. At long last Chet and Marco reemerged from the crumbling building, the backboard in their hands with Dr. Brackett and Dave in tow. Dirt and bits of plaster clung to their clothing. Blood stains marred Dr. Brackett's shirt.

As the backboard drew near the squad Roy immediately grabbed Johnny's wrist to check for a pulse. Despite Johnny's rapid breathing being a strong indication that somehow he was still alive, Roy was compelled to find a heart beat.

"Put him on the gurney." Roy didn't want to treat his best friend on the street, he wanted him safely secured in the ambulance.

Chet and Marco placed Johnny onto the gurney and the ambulance attendants swiftly secured the backboard in place before rolling Johnny into the ambulance. Roy and Dr. Brackett climbed into the back of the ambulance behind Johnny, while Stanley placed the equipment from the Squad into the back of the ambulance. He shut the doors and banged on the back of the ambulance signaling the driver to go.

As the ambulance drove away Captain Stanley escorted Dave over to the awaiting paramedic's of Squad 8. "Come over here pal, they'll patch you up."

"Thanks."

"Were you trapped up on the ninth floor with them?"

"Yeah. That paramedic, Johnny, was still up there only because he decided to help me move some desks around. Seems like a good guy, I hope he's going to be okay."

"So do I." Captain Stanley swallowed nervously at the thought of possibly losing Johnny.

After Squad 8 took Dave aside, Captain Stanley turned his attention back to his remaining crew. Chet and Marco were sitting on the bumper of 'Big Red', their faces a grim mask. Mike Stoker, who had been in charge of the lines, had returned to the engine. Stanley watched as Marco told Mike what had happened. Mike's normally calm demeanor also turned grim.

"You okay?" Captain Stanley stood next to his exhausted crew.

"Cap? Do you think Johnny will..." Chet couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"I don't know. But I_ do_ know we can't think like that, understand?"

"Yeah." Chet sounded very doubtful as he tried to agree.

As the awkward silence weighed heavily on the four firefighters, a staticy broadcast sounded from the radio in the engine's cab. _'Station 8; building is secure. Request a salvage crew to this location_.'

Captain Stanley looked at his crew who were eagerly awaiting his next order. "Let's get our gear together, afterward we'll head out to Rampart."

_**...to be continued...**_


	5. In Time?

Roy had placed the EKG leads onto Johnny's chest and was focusing on the rapid heart rate displayed on the portable monitor. He had a hold of Johnny's wrist to accurately calculate his heart rate; it wasn't that he didn't trust the equipment, he just needed to count Johnny's heart rate himself. "He's tachycardic; heart rate is 154."

Dr. Brackett was sitting on the opposite side of the ambulance from Roy, he leaned over Johnny and eyed the monitor. "What's his blood pressure?"

After wrapping the B.P. cuff to Johnny's bicep Roy pumped the device until he got a reading. "B.P. 70/40."

"Damn. Start an I.V.; Ringer's-Lactate, wide open." Brackett had retrieved the stethoscope from the drug box and was listening to Johnny's chest. He slid the bell from one side of his chest to the other checking both lungs for congestion, then placed the bell over Johnny's rapidly beating heart. "Lungs are clear. Sinus tachycardia."

Roy started the I.V. and taped the tubing in place. He secured the oxygen mask over Johnny's nose and mouth, then checked his pupils with a penlight. "Pupillary response is normal; both eyes are round, equal and reactive."

The sight of seeing his best friend so injured and helpless turned Roy's stomach. He forced the feeling from his mind and focused solely on treating Johnny to the best of his abilities. Using clean gauze and tape Roy covered Johnny's other cuts and scrapes that marred his face and neck; not only to prevent infection but to hide the damage for a moment longer.

Brackett removed his shirt from Johnny's torso and checked the pressure bandage. It was almost soaked through with blood, its once pure white form dyed a sickly crimson hue. A fine sheen of sweat was forming on his own brow as he worked. He wiped it away with the back of his arm and continued to monitor his patient.

Roy saw the dried blood stain on Brackett's shirt and spied the outline from the large cut on his shoulder and arm. "Hey Doc, you okay?"

"What?" He quickly glanced up and locked eyes with Roy. "What'd you say?"

"Your shoulder. It looks like you took a serious blow, too."

Remembering his wounded shoulder he pulled his shirt down and looked at the bloodied cut. "It's fine. The bleeding has already stopped."

"Want me to wrap it up for you?"

"I'll be fine." He quickly dismissed the offer. "Take another reading, what's his B.P., now?"

Roy didn't believe Brackett but he didn't want to argue, either. He pumped up the B.P. cuff again to take a second reading. "80/40."

"He needs blood." Brackett sounded tired, both physically and mentally.

The ambulance suddenly slowed as it turned into the drive of Rampart General Hospital. Brackett grabbed onto his seat to keep balance as the bulky vehicle maneuvered into the bay, his shoulder ached profusely at the sudden muscle strain being applied. Roy saw the pain etch across his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." Brackett answered through gritted teeth as he rubbed his injured shoulder. "Just a little sore."

The doors of the ambulance swung open, Dr. Early and Dr. Morton were outside the hospital waiting for their patients to arrive. Squad 16 had informed the staff beforehand about the situation, so Roy wouldn't have to later. The two seasoned doctors were calm and composed as their injured colleagues were escorted into the hospital. Dixie McCall had set up Exam Room 1 for Johnny and had entered the ambulance bay to check on the condition of her friends.

"Kel?" Dixie climbed into the back of the ambulance and gently put her hand on the side of Brackett's face to ensure he was looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Dix." He did his best to smile but she knew him too well and knew he was in pain.

"Come with me. I'll get you cleaned up."

"No, Dix. I can wait. Johnny needs-"

"Kel, you've already done everything you can, now let Joe and Mike take it from here."

Before Brackett had a chance to argue with her Dixie had grabbed onto his uninjured arm and was escorting him into the hospital.

The orderlies wheeled the gurney with Johnny into the hospital. Dixie paused a moment to direct them to Exam Room 1 before she finished dragging Brackett into Exam Room 4. Roy followed his best friend, feeling helpless and utterly guilty for not staying with Johnny inside the building.

Roy assisted in removing the restraints from the gurney and helped slide Johnny onto the exam table. Early immediately checked under the bloodied bandage while Morton took a third blood pressure reading. When the bandage was removed Roy was able to finally see the full extent of the damage, he turned away from the gruesome image absolutely mortified.

"Joe... His B.P. is 70/40." Morton sounded alarmed.

"Too low." Early replied. "Carol?" Early then addressed the experienced nurse who had been assisting in the hospital since the paramedic program began. "We need blood; two units to start with."

"Yes Doctor." Carol made a small note in her notepad and exited the room.

Early focused on Roy. "Roy, what was his B.P. in the ambulance?"

"It was 80/40..." His eyes were closed, he couldn't bear to look at Johnny anymore.

Early pressed his stethoscope to Johnny's chest and shook his head. "Mike, we need to get him to the O.R. now, he won't wait much longer."

"Right Joe." Morton was just as concerned about Johnny as Roy was at this point. He made his way to the phone on the wall, and called ahead to the O.R.

Gathering more gauze and bandages, Early began packing the injury in an attempt to further stem the bleeding. "Roy, can you hang a bag of plasma?"

"Uh, yeah." Roy's voice was shaking in a tone filled with sorrow as he found the I.V. bag.

Morton returned to his patient. "O.R. will be ready in 5 minutes, Joe." He studied Johnny's rapid heart beat still being displayed on the portable cardiac monitor.

As Roy finished hanging the bag of plasma Early motioned for the paramedic to assist him in rolling Johnny onto the gurney once more. "Let's lift him off the backboard onto the gurney on three..."

Roy and Morton carefully supported Johnny's shoulders and legs as Early took hold of the I.V. bags. "One, two, three!"

With a single swift motion Johnny was back onto the gurney. The exam room door was held open by Carol who was returning with the blood. She placed the blood alongside the other I.V. bags as two orderlies rolled the gurney out of the room and toward the elevator. Instinctively Roy tried to follow but was stopped by Dixie, who was apparently waiting for Roy to step into the hallway.

She lovingly patted Roy's trembling arm. "C'mon Roy, let's get a cup of coffee."

_**...to be continued...**_


	6. Near the Brink

"Look at that Mike." Dr. Early and Dr. Morton were finally performing the lifesaving emergency surgery on Johnny. "All this debris, all this carnage, and for what? Why blow up a building? Why hurt so many innocent people? What's the point?"

"I don't know Joe. I wish I did, then I would know how to stop this kind of violence before it started."

The minutes ticked away slowly as pieces of debris of all sizes; formed from a wide array of material, was painstakingly removed from Johnny's body. The only sounds that filled the O.R. came from the respirator that was breathing for Johnny and the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. The ambience was disturbed only when the hands of the vastly talented and skilled surgeons dropped the heavy bits of removed debris into the metallic pans.

Nurse Carol wiped sweat from Early's brow and continuously checked the monitor readings on behalf of the doctors.

Dr. Early was thorough with his work and always carefully examined each wound. It was then he had a startling sense of deja vu. "Mike, do you realize where the majority of the damage has been concentrated?"

Morton looked puzzled for a moment before he realized what Early was referring to. "Damn, it's all right where his spleen used to be!"

"There's no way he would've survived if that debris tore through his spleen. He would've bled to death long before Kel ever found him. Hard to believe, but I think getting hit by that car last year saved his life today."

Just then the heart monitor began flashing an erratic heart rate. Morton noticed the change before Carol had a chance to speak. "Joe! V-fib!"

Moving swiftly Carol positioned the defibrillator next to the table and set the charge to 400 watt seconds. Early retracted his hands from the table and took a step back as Morton lifted the paddles up. Carol put the gel on the paddles and counted the seconds as the charge whined to life.

"One... Two... Three... Four!"

"Clear!" Morton placed the paddles on Johnny's chest and sent the surge of electricity through his body. Johnny's back arched as the lifesaving jolt flowed through his heart, his broken body slightly lifted off the table as the jolt dissipated.

Early looked at the heart monitor. "No conversion."

"Going again." The charge whined again with a haunting screech. "Clear!"

Once more Johnny's body arched as the jolt surged through his frantically beating heart. The heart rate on the monitor had returned to a healthy sinus rhythm.

Early sighed in relief. "He's back. Good work Mike. You too, Carol."

Morton sighed as well before replacing the paddles to the defibrillator. He held up his hands so Carol could slide a fresh pair of sterile gloves over his potentially tainted pair, he looked at Early with wide eyes. "Shall we continue doctor?"

* * *

Dixie set the mug of coffee in front of Roy as she sat across from him at the small table within the doctor's lounge. The emotionally compromised paramedic just stared blankly and silently at the offered mug, his hands clenched into fists as they rested on the table. Fortunately for him the seasoned nurse could read Roy like a book.

"Roy, stop doing that."

"What? Stop doing what?" He looked at her bewildered.

"Stop blaming yourself."

His blue eyes widened. "I wasn't saying anything."

"You didn't have to. I can _feel_ you blaming yourself, _and_ I can see it in your eyes.

Roy just sighed feeling defeated. "I shouldn't have left him alone. He's my partner, I'm supposed to watch his back."

"Oh, Roy..." Dixie laid her hands over his fists, his grip slowly relaxed beneath her warm touch. "There's no way you could have ever known there was a bomb in that building anymore than Johnny or Dr. Brackett could have known."

"Dr. Brackett!" Roy suddenly remembered that Brackett was at the scene too. "How's his shoulder? He is going to be okay, right?"

Dixie slightly grinned. "He's going to be fine. He suffered a hairline fracture in his collarbone and needed sixteen stitches to close the laceration running down his arm."

"Guess he really lucked out."

"I don't think 'luck' is the word he'd use."

Roy flashed a small smile before his concern for Johnny returned. Dixie could feel the tension in his hands returning. Roy sat up abruptly and walked toward the door. "I'm going to call the station, let the guys know what's going on."

"Don't bother."

"What? Why?"

Dixie smiled brightly. "Because the guys are all together out in the waiting room."

Roy didn't say anything, he just nodded respectfully to Dixie before heading out of the lounge and into the waiting room. Chet, Marco and Mike were sitting together in chairs against the far wall while Captain Stanley was pacing about the length of the floor anxiously. He spotted Roy and stopped in his tracks.

"Roy? Any word?" As he addressed the worried paramedic the rest of the guys all focused on Roy, awaiting for the answer.

"He's in surgery. Dr. Early and Dr. Morton are with him."

"What about Brackett?"

"He's already been patched up. Fractured collarbone and a few stitches." Roy started rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke about his injured friends. "Cap? Do they know anything about the bomb yet?"

Captain Stanley dropped his head and stared at his shoes before he answered. "Turns out the bomb was made by some disgruntled ex-employee."

"Do they know where he is?" Roy's eyes widened at the revelation.

Taking a deep breath Captain Stanley reluctantly answered and locked eyes with Roy. "Yeah. Do you remember your 'heart attack' victim that brought you to that building in the first place?"

"You're kidding..." Roy was visibly upset, a mixture of regret and anger flashed across his face.

"Sorry Roy."

"Why? You didn't know. I didn't know. Hell, Johnny didn't know!"

"Yeah, well that moron confessed to the bombing while he was in custody for embezzlement. He's going away for a LONG time."

Roy let his hand drop from his neck and instead rubbed at his tired eyes. "Still won't be long enough, no matter what happens to Johnny."

"Well, if it's any consolation there was only one casualty in the blast. The rest of the injuries were mainly cuts and bruises, one guy had a broken leg."

"Just one... casualty?" Roy sounded surprised. "Which one? Do you know?"

"Yeah. The janitor. He was cleaning and found the bomb. They think he tried to disarm it."

"Why would risk something like that?" Roy's voice began to take on a defensive tone.

"He was ex-military. From what I've been told so far by the bomb squad, the device had been rigged to explode within a few minutes of being discovered. And the bomb had also been rigged to explode _early_ if anyone tried to tamper with it."

Roy shut his eyes, feeling guilty and emotionally maimed. "He... He tried to save everyone and..."

"Yeah. Fortunately when he found the bomb most of the building had been out on lunch break, and the bomb did NOT explode completely. There was some fault in the wiring or something, I don't know." Captain Stanley saw Roy beginning to grow pale, his arm reaching out for the wall for balance. He put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "You okay?"

"It's just... I should've never left the building."

"Roy, listen to me. I'm talking to you as a friend right now, not your captain. Johnny was never alone in that building. Not only was Dr. Brackett at his side, but a goodhearted intern was there, too. And you were needed outside the building to tend to the other people who had been injured in the explosion. It's just an unfortunate case of 'right time/wrong place'."

Roy tried to turn away from his captain but Captan Stanley wasn't going to let him shut down. "If you were still in the building you could've easily been just as severely injured as Johnny, or worse, outright _killed_! Do you think that if you and Johnny had traded places that he'd be feeling any different? That he'd be blaming himself over and over again?"

"No." Roy bowed his head in shame.

"Right. And, if that were you laying in that hospital bed, would you wake up and blame your partner? Or yourself?"

"I guess-"

"Exactly. Look Roy, you've seen Johnny get knocked down and get right back up again, even if he wasn't _ready_ to get up. And never once did he point the finger and try to blame anyone else for his accidents. The last thing he wants to see when he wakes up is his best friend and partner beating himself up over something he _never_ had control of to begin with."

"Yeah... Yeah." Roy cleared his throat, trying to hold back the scream he's been wanting to let out since the moment the bomb went off.

"Now, come on. Sit down before you fall down." Captain Stanley patted Roy's shoulder and directed him to a chair in the waiting room. "Just be patient."

* * *

"What's his B.P. Carol?" Morton asked the nurse while Early finished the sutures that would finally close the severe wound.

"Blood pressure is holding at 100/70."

"Good. He's improving." He checked the heart monitor. "Heart rate's down to 90. Looks like he's going to make it."

Early stood up straight trying to loosen the tightening knot in his neck. "Good thing, too. I don't think Roy or Kel would ever forgive themselves if we lost him. I'd hate to lose two of the best paramedics, and one of the best doctor's in the county because of some maniac with a bomb."

As Morton checked the respirator he caught sight of someone with the corner of his eye. Watching the procedure through the viewing glass was Dr. Brackett himself. He was wearing his white coat over his tattered clothing. He was standing perfectly still, his arm in a sling and his eyes fixed on Johnny's freshly bandaged body. When he realized that Morton was watching him, Brackett flashed the doctor a relieved grin.

He had seen Johnny on the brink of death and had seen Early and Morton bring him back.

_**...to be continued...**_


	7. Signs of Life

Dr. Early walked into the waiting room, his blue scrubs marked with sweat stains and specks of blood. When Roy noticed him approaching Early stopped walking and wrung his tired hands together.

Roy stood up slowly, unsure of what to expect. "Doc? Is he...?"

"He's going to be fine, Roy."

Roy sighed in immense relief. A feeling that was shared by the rest of the station house who were also eagerly awaiting an update.

"How... How bad was it?"

"Well, he lost a lot of blood but luckily Dr. Brackett was able to stop the most severe of the bleeding before he was even removed from the building. He has some minor internal lacerations that were easily cleaned and sutured, and by some miracle the debris missed everything vital. He's going to be in quite alot of pain for the next few days, but he'll make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?" Roy practically pleaded with Dr. Early.

"Soon. He's still in recovery. Brackett's with him right now. As soon as he's in a room, I'll let you know. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks..." Roy sat back down heavily and he rested his head in his hands.

Captain Stanley folded his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair relieved. "That's great news. I'm going to call Hookraider so he and the rest of his crew know that Johnny's going to be okay."

Early seemed a little puzzled. "Hookraider?"

Chet answered. "Yeah, when Johnny got hurt Cap asked if there was any chance that we could stay on call at the hospital, and Hookraider offered to take over the rest of our shift so we wouldn't have to leave at all."

"Huh... I thought you guys said Hookraider was kind of a hard-nose."

"Yeah. Surprised us, too!" Marco chimed in.

* * *

Dr. Brackett was leaning over Johnny who was still on the operating table. Even though the anesthetic had worn off Johnny was still unconscious. Brackett picked up Johnny's hand to check his pulse before repositioning his grip onto Johnny's palm. "Johnny? Wake up. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The moment seemed so eerily reminiscent of being trapped in the building. And just like then, Johnny's hand remained limp and unresponsive to Brackett's request.

"Doctor?" Nurse Carol had returned to check on Johnny. "His room is ready."

"Okay, thanks Carol." He stepped back as two orderlies entered the room and wheeled the gurney out into the hallway.

Brackett followed close and was greeted by Dixie. "Hi, Kel."

"Hi, Dix. Can I help you?"

"Don't be cute. You were supposed to go home and rest."

"I know that, but I couldn't leave without knowing if Johnny was going to be okay."

"You know, if _you_ won't follow the rules we can hardly reprimand anyone else for breaking them."

He sighed. "Yeah. I promise I'll go home soon. I just want to make sure-

"Kel, stop worrying. He's going to be okay and he has his entire station house to watch over him."

Brackett smiled knowing that he had been defeated. "Okay. Just let me check on Johnny one last time and I'll go home. You won't see me until tomorrow."

"The day after."

"What?"

"Tomorrow's your day off, remember?"

"Right." He rubbed at his sore shoulder. "Guess I could really use one, too."

* * *

Dr. Early returned to the waiting room, he had changed out of his scrubs back into his normal clothes with his white coat. "Roy?"

"Can I see him now?" Roy looked up quickly.

"Room 312."

"Thanks!"

Practically bolting out of his chair, Roy pressed the call button for the elevator. As the doors opened Stanley followed Roy into the car and motioned for Chet, Marco and Mike to wait a moment.

"Roy, take as much time as you need with Johnny. The rest of us will wait."

"Thanks Cap."

The doors opened and Roy walked onto the 3rd floor. Roy put his hand on the door marked '312' and took a breath. He pressed it open slowly and quietly as he peered inside the room.

Johnny seemed to be asleep in the bed. A nasal tube feeding him fresh oxygen snaked down the side of face, while white bandages covered the side of his jaw and eye. Smaller cuts ran the length of his arms and hands, an I.V. line had been inserted into his left arm as well. His black hair was messy thanks to the explosion and hasty combing from the nurses to remove bits of debris. He seemed so pale and lifeless. Dark purple marks beneath his eyes only made his pale pallor seem that much more extreme.

Roy slowly stepped into the room and watched his injured colleague resting. He gently placed his hand on Johnny's wrist and was overjoyed to feel the normal rhythm of a healthy beating heart beneath his finger tips.

"You scared me today, you know that partner?"

Johnny didn't react to Roy's voice.

"You're going to be okay. You were caught in a bomb blast, but Brackett took care of you when you were in the building. Dr. Early and Dr. Morton patched you up and now you're going to be okay."

He patted Johnny's hand, careful not to disturb the I.V. line attached to his arm. "Could you please wake up? It's been almost eight hours since the blast and you've been asleep since it happened."

Still no response. "The rest of the guys are here, they want to see you too."

Roy reluctantly exited the room to see if Captain Stanley and the guys had arrived on the 3rd floor. The entire crew was patiently waiting outside the door, but it was Captain Stanley who spoke for everyone.

"How is he?"

"He's still unconscious. But all his vitals seem normal, so that's good."

"Look Roy, it's late." Captan Stanley had glanced down at his watch. "Why don't you stay here for the night and we'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I trust your judgment and I know that if anything happens, good or bad, you'll let us know."

"Thanks Cap."

Captan Stanley turned toward the elevator with the rest of the crew following. As the doors closed Chet called out a favor. "Tell Johnny we're thinking about him!"

Roy smiled. That was twice Chet let it slip how much he really cares about Johnny.

Brackett appeared from the opposite end of the hallway and spotted Roy outside Johnny's room. "Roy?"

He tuned around quickly, recognizing the voice. "Doc, how you holding up?" He wasn't expecting to see Brackett for a while.

"I'm fine. Johnny wake up yet?"

"No, not yet."

"I wanted to check on him one last time. Dixie is making me go home."

Roy smiled. "I didn't think a nurse could tell a doctor what to do."

"_This_ nurse can!" Brackett teased.

Together they entered Johnny's room and walked over to the downed paramedic. Brackett clumsily read Johnny's chart, trying to flip the pages with only one hand available made it a bit of a challenge. Roy returned to Johnny's side and sat in the chair between the two patient beds.

"I'm back partner. The rest of the guys will see you tomorrow."

Brackett glanced up from the chart and looked at Johnny as Roy spoke. "He hasn't woken up once, Roy?"

"No. At least not that I know of."

"I tried to get him to respond when we were trapped in the building, but he didn't budge at all."

Roy gently picked up Johnny's cold hand and held it in his own. "Johnny? Are you still there?" No response. Roy stood up and leaned over Johnny, his hand still gripped tight. "Come on Johnny. Do something, anything, to let us know you can hear us." Though weak, Roy felt two cold fingers slowly curl around his hand. Roy laughed a little. "Doc..." Tears of joy began to well up in his tired blue eyes.

Brackett walked over and stood beside Roy and eyed Johnny carefully. "What is it Roy?"

"He just squeezed my hand!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	8. Friendship

Dr. Brackett took the penlight from his coat pocket and carefully examined Johnny's pupils. "Johnny? Squeeze Roy's hand again."

Slowly but surely Roy felt Johnny's fingers tighten their grip around his hand again. Roy wrapped his second hand over top of Johnny's. "He's awake."

Brackett replaced his penlight and stepped back as Johnny's eyes finally fluttered open. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings and realize that both Roy and Dr. Brackett were hovering over him. He licked at his dried lips and swallowed trying to get the sore feeling out of his throat before speaking in a low hoarse voice.

"Roy... What happened?" His eyes weakly focused on his partner.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Roy wasn't ready to talk about the bomb just yet.

"We... We were called to a... heart attack. Right?"

"Right. Then what happened?"

Johnny paused a moment as he tried to focus on the days events.

Dixie had entered the room to see if Brackett had gone home yet, and when she saw that Johnny was finally awake she couldn't help but smile and stand beside Brackett at his bedside.

"Uhh..." Johnny blinked a few times before continuing. "The heart attack victim was... That was a _junk_ call!" His throat was raw from being intubated and was starting to ache the more he spoke.

"Right again. Do you remember anything else?" Roy wanted to know if Johnny was aware of what happened to him at all.

"You took the supplies back down to the Squad." Johnny clumsily tried to sit up but immediately laid back down as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. His hand clutched at the heavy bandage covering his surgically repaired injury. "That hurts..."

Brackett chuckled a little. "It's going to for a while. Dr. Early and Dr. Morton had to remove quite a bit of debris, but you're going to make a full recovery. Now, keep going, what else do you remember?"

"Debris?" It took Johnny a moment to absorb everything that Dr. Brackett just told him. But he continued after realizing that he was going to be okay. "After Roy took the supplies back to the Squad, I stayed behind to ask about that jerk who faked a heart attack." He paused to swallow and try to ease the pain in his throat. "There was a young man... He was putting desks back in their places, and I started talking with him. That's it. That's all I can remember before waking up here."

Brackett patted Johnny's shoulder. "You don't remember running into me on your way out of the building?"

Johnny focused on Brackett's face as he struggled to remember. "You were in the building, too?"

"Yes. I was walking onto the same floor as you were leaving. You don't remember that at all?"

Johnny closed his eyes as he tried to force the memory to the surface. "No, I don't."

"That's okay. I'm just glad your memory wasn't completely destroyed."

"Roy." Johnny looked back at his partner, his eyes were feeling heavy.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please tell me everything that happened?" He began pulling at the nasal tube that was resting uncomfortably against his face.

Dixie stopped Johnny from fidgeting with the tubing. "Don't do that, you know better."

Johnny consented and laid his hand back down on the bed. "Roy? Please. What happened?"

Roy patted Johnny's hand again. "Well, you were in the building when a... a bomb... exploded."

"A bomb?!" Johnny's eyes widened at this revelation. "Was anyone else hurt? Are you okay?"

"Me?!" Roy couldn't believe it. He was standing next to Johnny, who was laying in a hospital bed, and Johnny was asking about_ him? _"Yeah, I'm okay. Not a scratch. You were the one who was caught up in the blast!"

"And you said Dr. Brackett was in the building with me?" He returned his focus back to Brackett. "Your arm." He fixed his eyes on the sling.

"Just a hairline fracture in the collarbone and a few stitches. That's all. I'm fine."

"Good..." Johnny sighed and closed his eyes. "Anyone... killed?"

Roy swallowed nervously. "Just one person. He was the one that found the bomb and he tried to disarm it."

"Poor guy." Johnny's voice began to trail off as fatigue began to set in.

Dixie gently laid her hand on Brackett's arm and motioned with her eyes for him to leave with her. He didn't try to resist. "Right Dix. Look Johnny you're going to be fine. I'll see you in two days. Get some rest."

"Okay." Johnny sounded completely exhausted.

Dixie and Brackett left the room together leaving Roy alone with his partner. Roy sat down in the chair and finally let go of Johnny's hand.

"Hey Roy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Roy just smiled while stifling a laugh. "I'm sure. At least I am now."

"Now? What's so special about now?"

"You woke up."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me." Roy lied.

"Yes I did. You told me so."

"When did I-" He suddenly remembered talking to Johnny while Johnny was still unconscious. "Wow... You heard me?"

"A little. It's kind of like... Kind of like when you're talking to someone in a dream. I don't remember everything you said, only bits and pieces."

Roy was a little bewildered by this thought. "So that's the big secret, huh?"

"What secret?"

"In order to get you to listen to me, you have to be blown up first!" He teased warm heartedly.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh, his free hand holding his tender abdomen so the pain wouldn't ruin the joke. "Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone. Think you could stay?"

"For as long as you want me to, partner."

"Thanks Roy."

* * *

Dixie escorted Brackett to a taxi cab sitting in the hospital parking lot. "Okay Kel, it's time for you to go home and rest."

"A taxi? I think I can drive, Dix."

"Oh, I know you can. That's why I hailed a cab, because I know you can drive home for the night and drive right back tomorrow. Even though it's your day off. A _mandatory_ day off."

Brackett just smiled as he climbed into the backseat of the cab. "You know me all too well."

"And never forget it." She shut the door and playfully waved goodbye.

She walked back toward the hospital as the cab pulled out of the parking lot. Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was nearly 10pm. As she stepped into the hospital's bay station she bumped into Dr. Morton, who looked just as tired as Johnny. "Long night, huh Dixie?"

"You have no idea."

"Oh yes I do! I have the back cramps to prove it." He smiled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "How's Johnny?"

"Well, he finally woke up."

"That's great! I wish I could do the same."

"Tell me about it..." Dixie was checking a stack of files on the counter.

"Was he in any pain?" He gingerly sipped at his coffee.

"A little, but he didn't say anything. I think he was trying to put on a brave face so Roy wouldn't worry as much."

"There was no impairment in his memory or verbal responses?"

"He remembered being in the building but not the bomb going off. Frankly I think that's the best case scenario. Who wants to remember getting blown up?"

"Not me." A page rang out over the intercom asking Dr. Morton to assist in another room. He put his coffee down and looked at Dixie. "Duty calls!"

Dixie finished checking and organizing the stack of charts. With her shift coming to an end she decided to check on Johnny one last time before she headed home as well. She entered room '312' quietly and wasn't surprised to see Roy still sitting with Johnny, they were both asleep. She gently checked Johnny's pulse and looked at the other monitors. Satisfied that Johnny was still stable she turned her focus toward Roy.

Roy sat in the chair, sleeping peacefully. Even though it was against regulations Dixie couldn't bring herself to wake the exhausted paramedic, or ask him to leave simply because visiting hours were over. Instead she retrieved a blanket from the small closet in the room and draped it over Roy.

As she exited the room she looked back at the two men and smiled as she thought to herself. _'Too bad everyone doesn't have a best friend like that_.'

_**...to be continued...**_


	9. Life Goes On

_Twelve (long) Weeks Later..._

"Welcome back partner!" Roy was more than thrilled to see Johnny walking into the station locker room. "It's been too long."

Johnny was glad to be back to work. His injuries had healed with no ill effects and he had finally been cleared for duty. "I'm happy to be back and, trust me, it seemed to take even longer from my point of view."

"No..." Roy rubbed the back of his neck with pent up aggravation. "It was MUCH longer for me, than it was for you."

Johnny paused and looked at his partner as he opened his locker. "You got stuck with Brice, didn't you?"

"Only for the first six weeks."

"Really? Who else did you work with?"

"Bellingham."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "You had to work with the world's 'Perfect Paramedic' _and_ 'the animal'?" He tried his best to hide his amusement but it was almost impossible as he opened his locker door. "What was worse? Perfection or a walking mess?"

"There's no way to compare one to the other..."

"That bad, huh?" Johnny began switching from his clothes into his uniform.

"Worse." Roy saw the scar that had been left behind on Johnny's abdomen and subtly looked away before Johnny even noticed.

"How so?"

Roy leaned back on he bench until his head was resting against his closed locker. "First Brice had to remind me how to drive properly, then how to stock the supplies and of course how to space each word in my report..."

"Yeah?" Johnny's grin was wide and greatly entertained as he slipped on his shirt.

"Then after Bellingham stepped in I had to constantly check and organize everything _after he finished_ checking and organizing everything!"

Johnny had finished changing into his uniform and sat on the bench next to Roy. "Sorry partner. It's not like I had a say in who was my replacement-"

Roy quickly interrupted. "Replacement'S', emphasis on the 'S'. Plural. As in, more than one!"

"Replacement'S'..." Johnny corrected himself while stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I can't figure out why you're the one who always seems to get the raw end of the deal during a call, and then I get to endure the joy of 'paramedic roulette' while you're recovering."

Johnny sympathetically put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "If it's any consolation, it's not fun being forced to sit on the sidelines and watch your best friend continue to work."

"I know that too. I've spent some time on the sidelines myself."

"And I'm back now. No more Brice, and no more Bellingham."

Roy laughed and stood up from the bench. "Yeah, they're each others problem again." He sighed heavily. "I'm glad you're back, but are you sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am Roy, I wouldn't be here if Rampart didn't think I-"

"No, that's not what I meant." He felt a twinge of shame for questioning his partner's competence.

"What are you talking about, Roy?"

"I know you've healed on a physical level, but... Uh... Are you 'ready' to come back?"

Johnny sighed. "You mean am I going to be able to handle walking into tall buildings without freaking out, right?"

"Not... I didn't mean for it sound like that, but..."

"I know! I know." Johnny rubbed at his eyes with his hands and dismissed Roy's unintentional offense. "You're just looking out for me. But again, I wouldn't be here unless Rampart said I was ready. I had to undergo 'psych' exams before I was cleared. I passed with flying colors! I'm okay, I promise."

Roy smiled. "So you're not, I don't know, having nightmares or panic attacks or anything like that?"

"Nope. Well... The first night I was back home I had a nightmare, but it wasn't about a bomb or buildings."

Now Roy's curiosity had been piqued. "What was it about then? Fire? Being trapped?"

"No, worse. Brice had been promoted to Chief!"

Roy just laughed. "Be serious."

"I am serious! The very idea of Brice outranking the whole department is the most terrifying idea in the history of paramedicine!"

Despite his best effort Roy couldn't hide his amusement. He took in a breath and regained his composure. "Johnny."

"Yeah?"

"I need a straight answer."

"Roy I am 100% fine. No lingering pain, no nightmares, no flashbacks, no anxiety or panic attacks and no fear of loud noises. I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Roy offered his hand to Johnny. "Damn, it's good to have you back!"

Johnny smiled brightly, until an interesting question popped into his head. "Hey Roy..." He stood up to join his partner as they exited the locker room. "If those two, you know, Brice and Bellingham, are so... Different, yet equally as frustrating, how do they manage to work together?"

Roy didn't have an answer. He never thought of how those two functioned as partners. "I... I don't know."

"Me neither."

After pondering the question for a moment longer, the reunited duo exited the locker room and stood in line for roll call in the bay. Captain Stanley was leaving his office with a clipboard in his hand. He spied his two paramedics and greeted them warmly.

"Mornin' Roy. Johnny, glad to see you back."

Johnny appreciated the welcoming. "Thanks, Cap!"

Captain Stanley proceeded to inform them of a memo he received that morning. "Roy, don't forget that you two have the joy of training a new paramedic starting today."

"That's right. He starts today." Roy remembered with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yup, and he'll be here soon." Captain Stanley answered offhandedly as he walked into the kitchen.

Johnny addressed his partner. "A new trainee. Anyone I know?" He inquired.

"Yes, actually."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Dave."

"Dave? I don't know anyone named Dave." Johnny was a little puzzled by Roy's answer and reaction.

From the opened doorway of the bay a familiar voice called out. "Sure you do."

Both Johnny and Roy turned to face the newly arrived trainee. It was then that Johnny remembered Dave. "You! You were the intern in that building!"

"Yeah, that was me."

"It's too bad we didn't have a chance to be properly introduced before the explosion." Johnny extended his hand to Dave who graciously accepted the friendly gesture. "What are you doing here?"

"After the bombing I reexamined my life and decided to make a career change."

"You're going to be a paramedic?" Johnny seemed absolutely incredulous at this notion.

"Hopefully! Somehow it seems safer than interning!" Dave joked.

"Looking forward to training you, Dave!"

As if on cue, the Klaxons sounded off. _'Squad 51: man down, 447 West Ridge; 447 West Ridge: Time-Out: 07:57_.'

"That's our song. Let's go!" Johnny patted Dave on the shoulder as the three medics headed for the squad for their first run of the day.

_**-The End**_

**Author's Note: **As much as I wanted to reply to each individual review, I couldn't. Saying a generic 'Thanks' to everyone who commented seemed hollow and annoying. But in all honesty, thank you all for reading and reviewing! When I know someone, anyone, is enjoying my story it inspires me to keep writing! I appreciate it wholly and I hope you enjoyed this story! I hope you enjoy my other stories too! :)


End file.
